custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mazra Nui
Mazra Nui, The Great Port, was an island in the chain of southern islands of the Matoran Universe. History Mazra Nui, like everything in the Matoran Universe, was created by the Great Beings. The Bukgu were the main inhabitants of the island, but shortly after it was also colonized by Matoran. Makuta Degrogak was in charge of the security of the area, while the Toa Mazra were the local protectors. Mazra Nui became popular as a trading center, specializing in the maritime shipping business. On one occasion, the island was visited by Makuta Carya, who was killed by Hukna, one of its inhabitants. Spouba's dictatorship The Toa Mazra, after a few years of performing as protectors, proclaimed themselves as the rulers of the island, an action that was supported by Makuta Degrogak. The Bukgu, however, ruled against this government, but the Toa ignored their demands. It was then that a powerful object, the Nui Stone, was created in Mazra Nui by a group of Bukgu, led by one of the Toa Mazra, with the intention to overthrow the dictatorship. However, the attempt was a failure and, when the knowledge of this plan reached Degrogak's ears, Spouba expelled the culprit Toa from the island. This provoked serious discussions among the remaining Toa Mazra. The debate caused the team members to begin fighting each other, and eventually, the Bukgu took the opportunity to overthrow them and force them to dissolve. The Toa Mazra then left the island and took different paths. Post-dictatorship When the League of the Six Kingdoms imposed its control over the regions of the universe, Mazra Nui attempted to remain independent and confronted the Barraki Carapar's army. Carapar then made peace with the Bukgu and gave them a 'gift' of food. However, the food was poisoned and, with the population weakened, the Barraki conquered the island easily. Mazra Nui returned to independence when the Barraki disappeared. The population in Mazra Nui left the island to settle in Spherus Magna after Teridax's death. Landscape Mazra Nui was a geologically unique island in the universe. The surface was covered with wild prairies and mountains. A large number of inland lakes provided the ideal conditions for a great variety of flora and fauna to develop. The Bukgu valued the aesthetics of plants and invested greatly to keep their gardens in the best possible condition. The few cities in Mazra Nui were carefully built to protect nature. Port of Mazra Nui The Port of Mazra Nui was the most important trade center of the Matoran Universe and was managed by the Bukgu. It mobilized thousands of vessels and merchandise every day. In contrast to other areas in Mazra Nui, the Port was a highly industrialized place. The Bukgu insisted on concentrating all the businesses there to avoid the contamination of the rest of the island. Inhabitants Bukgu The Bukgu were the main inhabitants of Mazra Nui. *Carapar (formerly) *Kapokhed (formerly) Sentrahk's Species A species of intelligent dragons. *Hukna (formerly) *Sentrakh (formerly) Matoran Some Matoran were installed in Mazra Nui. Bo-Matoran were especially welcome, and the elite gave them jobs as gardeners. *Defrejj (formerly) *Kuruk *Saaru Toa Mazra *Jawokk *Spouba *Weduk Makuta *Degrogak (formerly)